Edward Scissorhands in: Adore
by MaskedScissorDoll
Summary: Edward Scissorhands and Kim go on a date.
1. Act I

Edward Scissorhands in:  
  
1 : - - - - - -Adore- - - - - - :  
  
Rochelle Williams  
  
A/N: I own a copy of Edward Scissorhands, Tim Burton owns a copy write on Edward Scissorhands… Who do you think has makes more money? Not me, I assure you. Especially not with this story… So I see no reason for him to sue me… This is just one in what will be a long line of various Edward Scissorhands stories to come out of my computer. Each will be very different, and I will make some in several categories. Edward will be the focus of poetry, humor, drama … So many different things, it would make Johnny Depp's head spin. Even the continuities of time will be different, which frightens me. Enjoy, and remember to Read and Review!  
  
  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
  
  
Edward had been busy all day, working on what would be his defining piece. His Scissorhands, as tired as they had become, clipped the finishing touches on a giant topiary, in the front yard of the Bogs' family house.  
  
The monstrous heart shaped bush was the only way he felt he could show Kim what she meant to him. Each of it's details, from the true hitting arrow to the rounded curves of it's perfect arches, were like a dozen poems of his undying love, and the pain in his wrists was far worse than any writer's cramp.  
  
Two final snips and a flourishing pose, and he was finished. He circled around it, noting that it was at the perfect angle for her to look at it through her window, and finally felt satisfied. All he had to do now, was wait for her to come home. He walked into the house, snipping a hello to Peg and Bill, before walking into her room. He sat down on her waterbed, and stared out the window at the giant heart. He couldn't go through with it. He just couldn't go through with it.  
  
He left her room and went back down stairs, to go sit down on the couch. He sat down, and crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep…  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
"Don't even talk like that, Jim, I wouldn't date him if he were the last man on earth!" Kim bit her lip. Edward staying at her house had changed the way everyone looked at her, and it was really making her crazy. She didn't care anymore what she was saying, as long as it assured Jim that there was nothing between her and "That freak she lived with."  
  
"You'd better not… That freak is infatuated with you, I can tell just by looking at him." He probably expected Edward to be capable of killing her, or worse… But Kim knew otherwise. Edward had an innocent mind. He wouldn't… But Jim would. Kim had realized Jim wouldn't really care if Edward killed her, if he hadn't labeled her as his property.  
  
"Look, Jim… I really don't want to talk about it." Kim said, very seriously.  
  
"Why not? He's gotten in your head, hasn't he? You like him, don't you?" To say Jim was angry would be an understatement.  
  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't be your business, not anymore! I've had enough of you, Jim. It's over! Good-bye!" So it had finally happened. Their doomed relationship had FINALLY come to an end.  
  
"I can't believe it! YOU'RE dumping ME over that FREAK! FINE! I hope you get married and have a dozen freakish-" It was then that Kim had made it up the driveway, and into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kim stormed straight up the stairs and into her room. She kicked off her shoes and looked in the mirror. She almost expected to see something strange in her room, after all, it wouldn't be the first time. However, she certainly didn't expect THIS. She turned around slowly, just to make sure she was seeing things right. There, in plain site, was something she had truly feared for a long time.  
  
It was Edward's heart. So intricately and lovingly made, so much emotion and so deeply felt… 'He must have spent hours on it… It's worse than I thought…'  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes, and she began to sob. It took her a good half an hour to sort through her emotions, and when she finally did, she was still confused.  
  
"I don't know what to think of him," she said to herself, "He loves me… much more than Jim did… But… He's so… Different… And… I don't know how to love someone like that… He's not anything like I've ever even… Considered…"  
  
But the more she thought about it, the less sense it made, and so instead she thought about her options. "Well… I could just tell him no… Or give him the 'Let's just be friends' speech… but I don't want to see him upset… I could kill myself…" She definitely dismissed this Idea.  
  
"I could just… Give him a chance…" She was uncertain about this, but she knew that there was no other way for her to act. She had no excuse not to, because she knew he was a good person. Despite her misgivings, she rose to her feet, and held her head high, as she made her way downstairs to find Edward.  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
Edward was standing alone in a giant maze. He walked and walked and walked, and felt like he was going nowhere. It was then that he made a stunning realization. He was in a hedge maze. He had scissors for hands.  
  
It was then that he awakened, to the beautiful and familiar voice of Kim. "Edward, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes." He said, raising himself from the couch.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I um… Saw what you did…" Ah, the speaking slowly while looking away approach.  
  
No comment from Edward, as he isn't one to talk.  
  
"Listen, uh… How'd you like to go have dinner at… um…? McDonald's?" So very smooth, Kim…  
  
He looked up at her, shocked at her sudden change of character, and began, "If you'd like to take me…"  
  
"Good, you ready?" She said, trying to rush him into saying no, or at least getting it over with.  
  
He stood, and said, "Yes."  
  
It was now her turn to be shocked. "Okay… I'll ask if I can borrow the car…"  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate it when that happens? IF you're a responsible reader and remember to review, You won't have to wait as long. Otherwise, you'll suffer… Yes… You will suffer the wrath of… lack of chapters! 


	2. Act II

1 Edward Scissorhands in: Adore, act II  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - :  
  
A/N: The Edward Scissorhands Fanfiction.net Category Campaign Was A Complete Success! Some have asked how one goes about getting a category. The answer to that question is simply to write lots of E-mails to fanfiction.net asking for a category. I only have you considerate reviewers and other authors to thank in this victory. We at last have a common meeting place where we can converse, read, and write about the ultimate misunderstood hero, Edward Scissorhands! Thank Burton! Thank FF.net! But above all, continue to read, review, reflect, and write! I own nothing! Burton owns everything! Thank you! Oh, and yes, I know I'm evil, Nightshade Darkholme.  
  
: - - - - - - - - - - - (Anyone get the impression I like scissors?) - - - - - - - - :  
  
Soon Edward and Kim were in the car, speeding down the road towards the ill- chosen McDonald's. Luckily, there were no policemen on the road at the time. Edward would have gripped the dashboard, but he was afraid the appolstry would rip under his hands. Kim wasn't what one would call an excellent driver, and they had several near hits… Although for one unfortunate mailbox, it was a near miss.  
  
"Will the Policemen be mad you knocked down that mail box?" Edward asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
Kim, not wanting to worry him, said, "No, of course not. It was an accident."  
  
"Oh," said Edward, trying to pull him self out of the impression he had made in the seat from their high speed.  
  
Soon they found themselves in the parking lot. Kim opened the car door for Edward, as he could not open it for him self. "Thank you," he said politely. He tried to stand up, but was still jet legged from their trip, so he mearly wabled a little before sitting back down. "Ouch!" He said, as he landed in the seat.  
  
"Maybe we should wait a minute, until your less… tired," Kim said.  
  
"Good Idea," He answered, lying on his back.  
  
"Tell you what," she said, "I'll go in and order some food, and bring it out here to eat." She walked in and approached the cash register. "What did he say he wanted? I better ask to make sure." So she walked back out to the car and asked Edward, "What would you like to eat?"  
  
"What do they have?" he had never eaten at a McDonald's before.  
  
"How about a cheeseburger?" She asked him.  
  
"What's a cheeseburger?" Do you think he might have been just a little bit out of touch?  
  
"Cheeseburger it is." She was not going to explain every item on the menu to him. "And to drink, is coke okay?"  
  
"With a straw?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course!" Kim replied. He smiled childishly as he sat up. "Now, don't you move, I'll be right back."  
  
Kim walked into the restaurant again, and stood before the cash register.  
  
"Hi, welcome to McDonald's my name is Ashley, can I take your order?" asked the one called Ashley.  
  
"I'd like two cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and two medium cokes, please." Kim dug in her purse, finding a ten within it.  
  
"That'll be $4.58." Kim handed her the ten, and Ash accepted it. "$5.42 is your change! Thank you!" Ash handed Kim her tray. "Come again!"  
  
By the time Kim got out of the restaurant, Edward had regained his balance and was sitting up patiently, dangling his feet out the car door. He saw Kim coming and smiled. "Kim!" he called out in joy at seeing her.  
  
It was a good thing he did, because Kim, like most normal Americans, always lost the car she was driving in the parking lot. "Thank you, Edward!" She said, walking back to the car. She opened the driver's side door, and sat down in her seat. She immediately placed their drinks in the cup holders and distributed their food. She seemed to have forgotten, however, that Edward would need some help… Lots of it. She took a bit of her cheeseburger and looked over at her unlikely date.  
  
"Edward," she said, "you haven't touched your food, is there something wrong?"  
  
Edward, in an attempt to look less pathetic, stabbed the still wrapped cheeseburger with his right scissorhand, and proceeded to snip the paper away with his left one. He took a bite out of it and said, "Very tasty."  
  
She smiled. He, unlike her former boyfriend, tried to be polite in the right ways. What was that locust's name? Edward was already clouding him out of her mind.  
  
They heard a car door slam behind them. "Jim! Edward…" She didn't know what to do. She reached over Edward and pulled his legs in, and tried to close the door. It slammed shut, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Can you believe she dumped me for a can opener?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Edward…" she said, "I'm going to get us out of here." She put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine sputtered and died. She tried again and again, until finally, it lived.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Kim's mom's car?" said one of the people she once called a friend. Jim took one look at the car pulling out of the restaurant and ran for the van, but it was too late. Edward and Kim had already left, on their way to greener pastures. 


End file.
